1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-cleaning apparatus presenting an ornamental appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air-cleaning apparatus, in which a fan draws air from the atmosphere in a room and after filtering out impurities of the air for cleaning the same, the thus obtained clean air is returned to the room, is publicly known. However, in appearance, any of such conventional air-cleaning apparatus is merely boxy and mechanical, and thereby lacks ornamentality. As a result, the conventional air-cleaning apparatus is rarely employed except when the use thereof is inevitable, though it is employed in some of the meeting room of a firm and the exhibition room of an art museum.